


So Fluorescent Under These Lights

by whatserusername



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beautiful Boys In Love, M/M, Tour Bus Sex, ashton's fairy lights, pretty much no plot, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatserusername/pseuds/whatserusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton shows off his renovations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fluorescent Under These Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/gifts).



> This work has not been edited or beta'd and I wrote it on my phone, so if there are any mistakes (which there probably are), they're all my own! Enjoy!

The minute they get back to the bus, Michael and Luke still bickering over the success of their Pokemon hunt, Ashton hops aboard first and blocks off the narrow hall to the bunks with his body, spreading his arms out so that no one can pass. 

"What are you doing?" Calum asks, brow furrowing as he narrows his eyes at Ashton. 

"Nothing yet," Ashton says smartly, pulling his arms down. "But I'm about to begin some very important home renovations, and as such I request that none of you come back here."

"As such?" Luke repeats, making that same incredulous face that always makes Calum want to laugh at him. 

"Home renovations, Luke," Ashton repeats, taking a step back. "It'll only be a few minutes I think, and then you can all resume your regularly scheduled bunk-related activities."

"Whatever, bro," Michael sighs dismissively, pushing past the other three and walking past the bunks and into the lounge in the back. "I just wanna watch TV."

Luke follows behind Michael, and Calum can hear the two of them arguing over what to watch before they're even in the back room. 

"What about you?" Ashton asks, turning back to Calum. "Where will you be?" 

"In the back, I guess," Calum shrugs, making to walk past Ashton. "Let us know when your secret renovations are done, I guess?"

"Will do," Ashton says, pushing Calum back toward the lounge with a wink and a quiet laugh. 

-/-

It's a few hours later when they're all getting ready for bed. 

Ashton's been tucked away in his own bunk for a long time, so instead of even bothering to see what he's doing, Calum climbs into his own bunk and settles in, letting himself drift off to sleep. 

-/-

"Calum."

He feels a hand tapping at his ribs, a broad palm spreading out over the bones there, a warm presence bringing him out of his slumber. 

"Calum, wake up."

He groans when he hears Ashton's voice and reaches for his phone to check the time. 

"Fuck," Calum whines petulantly, "it's nearly half three in the morning, what do you want?"

"Come to my bunk," Ashton says, warm hand rubbing at Calum's side as he continues to pull him out of sleep. 

Calum wants to ask why, but it's been a while since he and Ashton have had any time alone together, so he rolls out of his bunk, letting Ashton hold him steady on his feet and press a kiss to his lips, pulling him closer with big hands on his waist. 

"Come on," Ashton whispers, mindful of Michael and Luke sleeping nearby. 

Calum shuffles the very short distance over to Ashton's bunk and watches as Ashton pulls the curtain back, revealing a string of fairy lights hung up along the ceiling. 

"What did you do?" Calum asks, unable to keep the tired grin from pulling at his face. 

"Renovated," Ashton says, getting into the bunk and laying down on his side so that there's enough room for Calum to lay in front of him, little spoon as usual. "Do you like it?" Ashton reaches for Calum's hand, lacing their fingers together. 

"Mmm, love it," Calum tells him, settling back in his arms. The yellow glow from the lights is comforting as he tries to go back to sleep again. 

Or, rather, he would, if he couldn't feel Ashton's hard-on poking against his backside. 

He laughs, hiding his face against Ashton's arm beneath his head. "I shoulda known."

"Known what?" Ashton asks, kissing the back of Calum's neck as he brings a hand down to Calum's hip, squeezing it affectionately, the same way he always does whenever Calum's within reach. 

"Should've known you wanted to lure me into your bunk so we could fuck."

"Calum," Ashton says, tone reproachful. "I did not bring you in here to fuck."

"So I can sleep, then? And that's not your dick poking me in the arse?" Calum asks, even though he knows the answer. 

"Look around you at this romantic ambiance, Calum. This is not fucking, it's making love."

Calum wants to laugh. He wants to turn around and laugh right in Ashton's face because he's being ridiculous, he really is, but Ashton speaks the words right up against Calum's ear and it's impossible to hide the way he shivers at the words, or the way his hand grips Ashton's just a little bit tighter when he hears them. 

"What do you say, Cal?" Ashton asks, slipping his hand into Calum's pants where he's begun to go hard, from the timbre of Ashton's tone, from feeling Ashton pressed up against him. "Can I make love to you?"

"Oh shut up," Calum groans, turning his head so that he can kiss Ashton hard, anything to stop the words coming from his mouth. 

Ashton laughs into the kiss, stroking Calum until he's hard, starting to leak into Ashton's hand. 

"Come on, Ash, get on with it," Calum says, already feeling desperate, like he can't keep his voice down with how much he just wants Ashton to push him into his stomach and fuck him already. 

"Alright, eager," Ashton teases, pulling his hand away from Calum so that he can rummage around behind him. 

Calum lifts his hips when he feels Ashton tugging at the waist of his pants and he kicks then off, down beneath the covers. He bites his lip against a moan when he hears Ashton uncap a bottle of lube. 

He feels Ashton's lube-slick fingers prodding at his hole and he arches his back, wanting to give Ashton as much room as he needs. 

Calum always loses track of time when they're together like this. He himself gets lost in the sensations of having Ashton in him, around him, holding him like there's little else in the world that matters as much as they do to each other. 

He notices when Ashton slips that third finger in though, hides his face in Ashton's arm when he feels those fingers bump against his prostate. He squeezes Ashton's hand as if it'll help him stay quiet, whimpering when Ashton pulls his fingers out. 

Calum lays there with his eyes trained on the lights above them, their soft, quiet radiance casting slight shadows in the tiny space of Ashton's bunk. He hears Ashton rip the condom open and holds his breath when he feels Ashton's cock pressing against his stretched rim. 

"Yeah," Ashton sighs as he slides in, bringing his hand back to Calum's hip to hold him steady as he pushes all the way in, not stopping until his hips are pressed tight to Calum's. 

Calum's breathing heavily now, trying his best to control it because he doesn't want to wake anyone up, but holy shit, no matter how many times he and Ashton do this, he swears he'll never be prepared for how fucking amazing it feels. 

Ashton fucks into him steadily, breath hot against the back of Calum's neck as he drags his lips along the sensitive skin there, sending shivers down Calum's spine as he brings his hand up from Calum's hip, dragging it over his abs until he's got it resting on Calum's chest, over his heart, obviously, because it's Ashton. 

He only rests his hand there for a few moments before bringing it up to Calum's jaw, turning his head into another kiss that steals his breath and leaves him fighting to keep quiet against the moan that threatens to rise up in his throat. 

"Ashton," he breaks the kiss, biting his lip against the fondness blooming in his chest when Ashton tucks his head against Calum's neck, burying his face there as he continues to roll his hips in tight, controlled movements that have Calum wanting to shake out of his own skin. "Ash, come on, we don't have all night."

Ashton laughs at that, the huff of his breath cooling the sweat-dampened skin of Calum's neck and sending a shiver down his spine. He brings his hand back down, but this time wraps it around Calum's cock, rubbing his thumb over the wet head before stroking it in his huge hand, focusing his efforts just under the head, where Calum's most sensitive. 

He can practically hear how much wetter his dick gets, as he blurts precome out into Ashton's hand, slicking up his fingers as he races toward his orgasm. 

"Ugh, shit," Calum whines, fucking back and forth between Ashton's hand and his cock, which is still splitting Calum open on steady thrusts that have him ready to lose his mind. "I'm gonna come."

"Yeah," Ashton urges him, hand picking up speed, "I want you to."

Calum holds his breath as Ashton strokes him to orgasm, his body going tight as Ashton fucks him through it. 

His hand is squeezing Ashton's so tight he's sure he heard his bones cracking, but he doesn't care. Ashton's still fucking him so good he can't think about anything else. 

He brings a hand up to the back of Ashton's head, threading his fingers through the sweaty curls there as he pulls Ashton's head down, kissing him hard even though his body's so tired and wants to go slack under Ashton's attentions. 

"Your turn, babe," Calum tells him, "wanna feel it."

Ashton grunts under his breath, wrapping both his arms tight around Calum as he thrusts into him a few more times before he comes, hips stilling against Calum's as he lets himself come, breathing so hard there's no way the other boys can't hear them. 

They take a few moments, trying to catch their breath, before Ashton pulls out. 

Calum has no idea what Ashton does with the condom, but he doesn't care, just wants Ashton's arms around him so that they can finally go to sleep, only—

"Are you two done fucking now?" Michael asks loudly, to groans of agreement from Luke. 

Ashton laughs, and Calum can't help but join him, turning to press his face against Ashton's neck before he pulls back to answer. 

"No! But we are finished making love, thanks for asking. We can all go back to sleep now."

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here](http://sluttycalumhood.tumblr.com/post/147752759433/so-fluorescent-under-these-lights/).


End file.
